villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beast Pirates
The Beast Pirates are an infamous crew of powerful pirates led by one of the Four Emperors Kaido. Among the crew's top-ranking members are called All-Stars, and they are three who are Kaido's right-hands Jack, Queen and King. They are also the ones who began occupying the Wano Country and allied with the country's Shogun Kurozumi Orochi. After Orochi and Kaido executed the daimyo of Kuri and Kozuki Family's patriarch Kozuki Oden, the Beast Pirates burned down Oden's Castle, but Oden's family and retainers escaped. They are main antagonists in the Zou and Wano Country Arcs in One Piece and one of the central antagonist groups in the Yonko Saga. Hierarchy Main Crew All-Stars Headliners Gifters Pleasures Samurai Strength They are very powerful crew serving under one of the Yonko. An invasion on Zou left the city for the mink tribe in shambles and the people seriously wounded. Their captain is said to be the Strongest Creature in the World and is said to the lack the ability to die. Indeed, Kaido jumped from a ten thousand foot fall before emerging with a simple headache. Kaido even defeated Eustass Kid, a supernova with 470,000,000 bounty with no effort. In Wano, Kaido easily knocked out Monkey D. Luffy, another supernova with 1,500,000,000 bounty. Ships *'The Mammoth' (Destroyed) Protected Territories *Unnamed Winter Island *Wano Country (Occupied) Crew Members General *Kaido "of the Beasts" (General) All-Stars *King "the Conflagration" *Queen "the Plague" *Jack "the Drought" (Captain of Mammoth Ship) Headliners The Flying Six * X Drake (Captain of the Drake Pirates) *Page One Others *Sheepshead (Headliner of the Gifters) *Holdem (Kamijiro) *Speed *Dobon *Basil Hawkins (Captain of the Hawkins Pirates) *Scratchman Apoo (Captain of the On Air Pirates) Gifters *Ginrummey *Batman *Gazelleman *Mouseman Other Members *Pleasures *Scotch History Past 20 years ago, the Beast Pirates caught onto Kurozumi Orochi's plot to take over Wano Country. Kaido entered into an alliance with Orochi to take down Kozuki Oden and the Kozuki family. The Beast Pirates pillaged Oden's castle and murdered many members of the Kozuki Family. However, Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku managed to escape from Kaido with Kozuki Toki's time-time devil fruit. The crew resided in Wano Country on an island called Onigashima where their captain has political power over the entire country. Over time, they set up multiple factories on Wano Country to manufacture weapons and tools. As a result of this practice, most of the food in the Wano Country is uneatable and the water is undrinkable. Kaido's and Orochi's food and water supply, however, are clean. Kaido also allows his men to have authority over some parts the country. At some point, their captain met Doflamingo and Caesar Clown, who he became affiliated with and in their business deal, Doflamingo would help produce artificial devil fruit to enhance Kaido's army with the help of Caesar. These users would be known as Gifters and their numbers grew into hundreds and the crew becoming more stronger and expanding. At some point, Kaido slaughtered Gekko Moriah's comrades when the latter traveled to the New World. Summit War Saga Before the Marineford War, Kaido and his crew attempted to attack Whitebeard but Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates intervened and they fought. Its unknown what happened in the battle but Shanks arrived in Marineford unharmed. Post War Arc X-Drake visited an unnamed Winter Island said to be Kaido's favorite place. Drake was soon approached by Kaido's subordinate Scotch and he fought him to gain the Yonko's attention. Time Skip Drake joined Kaido's crew and became one of the Headliners for him. Kaido learned that Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku were in the Wano Country. Kin'emon and his allies with the exception of Kiku left Wano. When the Kozuki retainers made it passed Zou and onto Dressrosa, Kaido ordered Doflamingo to capture them. However, Momonosuke ended up getting captured by Caesar's men in the process. At the same time, Kaido was also interested in capturing Raizo who ended up going to Zou. Jack tried to track Raizo. Punk Hazard Arc Broadcasts of Caesar Clown's exploits were shown to the Beast Pirates, who were worried on what their captain Jack would say. Dressrosa Arc A couple of days later, the Beast Pirates appeared on Zou looking for the ninja Raizo. They were confronted by the Minks who resided on Zou. The Minks calmly told a mammoth formed Jack and his crew that they did not know the whereabouts of Raizo and that they can talk about the situation. However, Jack refused to talk to the residents and even attacked a part of the city to make his point clear as he vehemently demanded Raizo. Since Jack did not want to partake in any negotiations, the Beast Pirates were led into battle using their SMILE enhanced powers, which were bestowed to the Gifters. The Minks decided to fight Jack and his crew in a battle that lasted for about five days and the enemies held an advantage over the crew until Jack decided to release Caesar's poison gas to cripple his targets. The Beast Pirates began to torture the weakened Minks by chaining them to crosses as they demanded for the whereabouts of Raizo but no answer was given and many minks suffered death or serious injury. When Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat by the hands of Luffy, he decided to leave the island immediately to rescue Doflamingo from marines. Leaving behind some of his crew members to keep an eye on the Minks of the island, Jack left Zunisha to accomplish his mission. The remainder of the crew led by Sheepshead, continued to terrorize any remaining minks. However, Sheepshead was defeated by the Straw Hat pirates who arrived to find the island in disarray forcing the remaining crew retreated. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Tailing four Marine ships, Jack's ship The Mammoth found the escort fleet with Doflamingo. Jack told his crew to ready themselves as he was not letting them take away their ally. Jack was advised by his men that they should just give up, as Doflamingo's escorts were too strong. He ignored their advice and ordered them to attack the ships, sinking two out four of them, but he was ultimately defeated in his confrontation against the marines led by Sengoku, Issho, and Tsuru. The Beast Pirates were able to escape with their damaged ship and captain wounded from the battle. They were scared when Jack was angry about the news detailing his death, which did not occur. He then angrily shreds the newspaper that explained his supposed death. After Sheepshead's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat pirates, he and his group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not at Zou. Jack was displeased and brutally punished Sheepshead before hanging him upside down. They also appeared near Zunisha, returning to find Raizo though Jack ordered them to kill the giant elephant in order to sink Zou and destroy the Mink Tribe. While the crew was attacking one of its legs, Zunisha told Luffy and Momonosuke that Jack had returned and that he was about to destroy Zou. With permission from Momonosuke, Zunisha used its giant trunk to destroy Jack's ships and his crew. After the attack, Jack was seen laying on the ship's wreckage at the bottom of the ocean. He was wondering when anyone would come to save him since he was immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user underwater. Wano Country Arc After some time passed, Jack and his crew mates were rescued from underwater and they all returned to the Wano Country. According to Kiku, Jack was spotted a few days ago in the Kuri region where he rules over. After hearing the news of Luffy's appearance in his territory, Jack arrived in Okobore Town. He encountered Shutenmaru and fought with him. Because of Shutenmaru's strength, Jack told him that Kaido wanted him to join his crew but the latter refused. Kaido appeared in the sky above Okobore Town and commanded Jack to find the Straw Hat Pirates for him. Jack stand by as Kaido caused chaos in Okobore Town. Jack realized that Kaido was drunk. Basil Hawkins appeared and told Kaido that Law and Luffy were at Oden's castle ruin. Jack wanted to know if that was true but Hawkins told him he did not know and wanted Kaido to leave Okobore Town since he was causing trouble. After incident in Okobore Town, Jack went to Onigashima Island. King and Queen, the other disasters, talk with Jack about whether he found new brokers the Beast Pirates can ally with since Doflamingo got defeated and arrested. King and Queen insulted one another and both of them insulted Jack. Some members of the Kyoshiro Family were attacked by Sanji when they tried extorting him, and they contacted Queen, who sent X Drake and Page One to kill him. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the past Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Extortionists Category:Crime Lord Category:Organizations Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes